Main Event
by a.k. Sparverine
Summary: A story of two undefeated superstars facing off in an epic war.


MAIN EVENT by: a.k. Sparverine  
  
Joey Kenas knew that tonight was the night  
He had to face his brother  
Bobby  
In a Career-Ending Match   
Both were undefeated   
Both were legends  
But tonight they had to fight each other  
For a championship only one of them could win  
There would be no second  
One had to leave what they loved for good  
  
The comissioner decided to create this match  
So that one brother would be defeated  
Something that had never happened to either of them  
Before  
Together the Kenas Brothers  
Dominated   
The Sports Entertainment World  
Thirteen years running  
20-Time Tag-Team Champions  
Titles they would have no matter what the outcome  
Of this match  
  
Backstage  
Joey hugged his brother and Bobby did likewise  
Tears streaming down their face  
For in their hearts they knew  
Only one could survive  
Only one would live on  
They decided to make it a draw  
Therefore   
Neither would leave  
And their dream could stay alive  
  
The comissioner went to ringside   
In his best suit  
Then said to the fans  
"Tonight is a Career Ending Match! Interfederational Rules!"  
Bobby and Joey now knew that they wouldn't be in just one match  
But seven  
A best-of-seven series to determine the fate of sports-entertainment  
But who would win  
  
All the matches were decided but the brothers didn't know  
What matches were they supposed to fight in  
  
Joey's music blared first and he went out to the ring  
The fans were on their feet   
Cheering and applauding  
Unaware of whether he or his brother would have to go  
Joey played to the crowd a little  
And then   
Bobby's music hit  
Joey clapped when he heard it  
But Bobby didn't come out  
  
The comissioner then went on the big screen  
And told Joey  
"Find your brother. He's in the Parking Lot!"  
The comissioner laughed  
Joey's adrenaline began to flow  
He knew what the first match was  
  
Street Fight  
  
Joey ran out of the ring  
And straight to the parking lot  
No one was in his way   
No one wanted to see anyone change  
Any variable   
In this great equation  
  
Bobby was waiting and a referee was present  
The referee started the match   
Then some crazed maniac sped past the Brothers  
A familiar laugh rang out  
The comissioner  
"I pay you to fight. Now fight!"  
Those were the last words they heard before they officially  
Started  
Joey went for a Scissors Kick  
But Bobby hit Joey with a Samoan Drop  
Joey was breathing heavily  
Bobby decided that to not injure his brother he would lie down  
Joey then laid his arm over his brother  
The referee counted  
"1...2...3!"  
Joey was ahead by one fall  
  
The comissioner then went on the screen again  
The fans booed  
"I am feeling hungry for some wood. Boys, why don't you go back to ringside. There are some nice tables you guys can play with."  
  
The second match was with tables  
Surrounding the ring like armed guards  
First to be sent through a table   
Would lose the battle  
Joey punched  
And Bobby kicked   
Joey went for an aerial manuever and connected  
Knocking out Bobby   
Joey remembered what his brother did for him   
Joey bounced off the ropes and went back first into a table  
  
Bobby won Match number two  
  
The comissioner was getting angrier  
"This isn't how it was supposed to go. I need a match where only sheer brutality will reign supreme. I got it. A Cage Match."  
Four teams of ten went down the aisle  
Carrying 15 foot high walls of steel  
The ominous structure is complete   
With Bobby trapped inside  
The comissioner calls security  
"Joey Kenas is to be barred from ringside for the next match."  
Security rushes in and grabs Joey  
Then four hooded figures go into the cage  
Bobby is getting beaten severly  
He is bleeding from the mouth  
Is this a Handicap Match or a Cage Match  
More men enter the cage  
EMTs try to enter  
But can't   
Bobby Kena barely survives  
His adrenaline is flowing  
Like a hundred bulls  
Bobby defeats every adversary   
And then rips the cage from its hinges  
  
Bobby is 2 and 1  
  
The commissioner then said,  
  
"Joey, go back to the ring. The next match shall be one which will leave one man lying. The fourth contest will be Last Man Standing!"  
  
Bobby knew what he had to do  
He had to make sure that his brother won the match  
So he told his brother that he would climb up a great distance  
Then leap down to the floor  
Joey understood his brother  
And said he'd hit him once with a chair  
So it didn't look like it was too planned out  
  
Both brothers fought  
As brothers do  
And then the climax of the series came to a head  
80 Feet Above the Floor  
Joey ran and hit his comrade  
With a flying chair shot  
Like a gunshot to the head  
Bobby began to fall  
Joey leaped as well  
Both bodies were crashing down   
The real answer now is   
Who would win  
  
Joey went on the scaffolding   
Not a moment too soon  
He was 10 feet from the ground   
Still weary still  
Bobby was knocked out  
And the referee waited for awhile  
  
The referee couldn't do this  
They knew this couldn't happen  
But they counted anyways  
One Two Three Four  
Five Six Seven Eight   
Nine Ten  
The score was tied yet again  
  
The comissioner decided to heck with  
Making this a series of seven  
But decided to make it five  
The last match would be a chilling one  
A Casket Match  
  
"One of these athletes careers shall die and they will die tonight."  
The commissioner said with much disdain  
Joey had had enough of the commissioner   
He was willing to give up his career   
For his brother  
He knew Bobby would've done the same  
The commissioner demanded that this match go through  
Joey said it wouldn't  
He picked up his brother  
And carried him off to seek medical attention  
Joey and Bobby were never seen again  
In the Sport of Kings  
But both are still undefeated   
And that is something   
The commissioner could not take away 


End file.
